Pokemon: Operation SNAGGER
by Tara Terra
Summary: After the events of Pokemon Coliseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness, a new generation of heroes must rise up to combat the darkness. This story was adopted by me from Ginkyofu13.


**Okay, I've adopted this story from Ginkyofu13, so the idea and the first chapter belong to her, as she wrote the first chapter and came up with the idea. Thank you Ginkyofu13 for allowing me to adopt this story.**

** So, hopefully this fic will be a good sequel to Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness, as Nintendo is stupidly not making a sequel to these great games. **

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, hopefully someday by me.**

**Protagonist OC – Amethyst, Topaz, Jasper, Kontan, and G-Man (Garnet)**

**Villain OC: … (Further Notice)**

* * *

_Pokemon: Operation SNAGGER_

**Prologue: Next Generation of Heroes**

"_Seventeen years had passed after my brother saved the Pokemon in the world and now he is gone. We don't know where he is gone to, but it will carry on within our hearts. Orre Region has been struck by a terrible earthquake and it destroys the region into seven islands._

_It is a natural or it is our punishment for treating Pokemon and Cipher's criminal has been erased. The islands have been named after the fallen heroes who died during the battle between good and evil. Their names are Wes Island, Dawn Island, Lunar Island, Paul Island, Rui Island, Red Island, and last Michael Island._

_The new region is now known as Giegue where new life begins one at time. As for me, I am Jova the Governess of this Region to pay tribute to my brother and heroes who fought to saved the world from an organization. I welcomed you to Giegue Region…"_

**Prologue A: Amethyst, Topaz, and Jasper**

The dark skinned 10-year-old boy with natural purple eyes and white hair wakes up in his home next within the forest lives on Lunar Island of Obama Town. He comes out of the bed in his organize room and he wears his purple pajamas with square shaped buttons. He pets his Ralts who's right beside him and it wakes up. It jumps out of the bed and it yawns. He comes out of the bathroom 35 minutes later and he grabs his bag on the chair. He wears a purple windbreaker, a black shirt, blue fingerless gloves, black shorts, white socks, and black boots. He comes down stairs with Ralts on his shoulder into the kitchen and he sits down on the chair. "Mom?" he said look around the room. "Coming Amethyst!" she said as she comes out of the kitchen carrying breakfast. She is a blonde hair woman with brown-green eyes. She wears a blue white long-sleeve collar shirt, black long dress, and she wears Spheal slippers.

She put down the food on the plate and she set the food down for Ralts. Ralts quickly eats the food with the boy and the mother sits down. "This is the first time seeing my son going on his first adventure!" she sobs, "Like your father, you are going to be an official trainer going to get your first Pokemon in Berry Town all alone." "Mom please Topaz and Jasper are going to come with me," he said finishes eating his eggs, "Topaz already got her father approval on becoming a trainer and Jaster have been training with his Murkrow for 5 weeks. I am sure I don't have any problem with Zero!" Ralts replies in a heroic pose, "Ralts!"

The woman hands Amethyst the PokeGear and a bag. She said worries, "Be careful dear!" Before the boy was about to go out of the door, a red orange haired six-year-old girl dashes down stares in anger. She wears a pink nightgown and her skin is light brown tone. She looks at him with those cold blue eyes and she said in anger with her Delibird, "HOW COME YOU GET TO BE A POKEMON TRAINER AND I DON'T"

"Come on Amber we been over it?" said the mother calms her daughter down, "You are too young to become a trainer." "But I know more Pokemon wisdom than AME-CHAN!" she yells in anger. Amethyst sighs and his Ralts grumbles. Amethyst gently put down on the right and he leaves the houses. His sister growls with her Starmie in anger and their mother wave good-bye to her son. He stops at the end of the town and he takes on last look at his hometown.

"Hey Ame!" said a female voice cheerful.

A 12-year-old girl that has the blonde grayish long hair reaches to her knees and she has yellow brown eyes. She wears a black gakuran uniform with white buttons and white collar. She wears white loosen socks, and black dress shoes. She has a Vulpix and Eevee runs on her side to him.

"You have to wears a uniform everywhere Topaz," he said with a sigh.

"Well, can't I wear it with pride!" she said with a pose and he groans. "We already graduate from elementary and we already grows up," he said looks around, "Hey where's Jasper?"

"Here!" said a white haired 14-years-old glasses red-eyes boy who wears a white collar short-sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He grabs hold of a foot of his Murkrow and they land right on the side of them. His Murkrow lands on his shoulder and he gives them a gentle smile.

"Wow your Murkrow is glossier than ever," said Topaz picks up her Eevee, "How do you do it?"

"Grooming it and gives it some berries to become a successful breeder," said Jasper with pride. Amethyst sticks his tongue at his friend silly with his Ralts and Jasper gives him with a friendly smile. "Well, I see the Joker already ready," said Jasper emotionless. "Don't call me that," he said.

Topaz sighs and she pushes both of them to the ferry waits for them in the dock. "Come on, no fusing already," she said pushes them into the ferry. They didn't hesitate as they got inside and they looks out of the ocean that looks like a ship graveyard. "…three years changes our water and they didn't do anything about it," said Jasper sees the water pokemon on an old ships and Topaz sees a school of Chinchou swimming along side of the ferry. She is sad after she sees a dead Chinchou floating in the water and she turns away. "What did we do make the Pokemon miserable?" she said as she holds her Eevee close.

"I don't know, I don't know," Amethyst said as he looks out into the ocean, but he notices something went pass him. He looks at the water and the dirty water becomes clean. Everyone is astonishes in the ferry and one of them tries to take a picture of the mysterious pokemon, but it vanishes. "Legends have it that there is a Sunicune that haunts these water," explains Jasper fidgeting his glasses, "It will never forgive us for what we have done to our nature supplies."

As they got to Berry Town on the North, a trainer walks pass them with his hat covers his identity and Amethyst stare at him as everyone got out of the boat. "Ame, are you coming?" said Jasper who's already down on the dock with Topaz. "Coming!" said Amethyst comes down stairs with Ralts on his shoulder. He lands on the ground before the stairs pull out of the docks. Topaz laughs a little and Jasper with a heavy sighs. Amethyst got back up from the wooden docks and he did his pose. Everyone laughs and Amethyst notices the 14-years-old male trainer comes out of the ferry. "Somehow I met him before," he said in his mind.

* * *

**Prologue B: G-Man (Garnet)**

Everyone got off the ferry excited to explore Wes Island's island Berry Town and a 14-year-old male trainer who comes out of the ferry wears a black hat covers his identity. He has black glossy spike short hair, medium skin tone, and he has one bang covers left eye. He wears a white shirt, a black jacket with three pockets and four silver chains in the front, black short pants, white socks, and red-white sneakers. He comes out of there carrying a backpack and he looks up at the sky. The light shine on him revealing his green eye and he said sees a fallen hero's statue in an Italian accent, "This is the place where I get my first Pokemon."

He walks down the Harbor to the town with townspeople and Pokemon working together. He gives a horrible sigh until he hits by a Starly and an elder man who runs over him. "Hey someone stops this STUPID POKEMON!" the elder man yells who's wears a white and red kimono and walking barefooted on the ground. The boy got up from the ground and he said apathetic, "I hate this." The elder man falls down on the ground and the boy blows the whistle. The moped comes through the window and it drives straight to the boy. The boy got on and he accelerates it.

He went pass the elder man and he went after the Starly. He takes out of the Pokeball and he throws up in the air revealing to be a Shiny Gastly shows up. "MAO GO OUT AFTER THAT STARLY!" yells the Italian Boy. The Gastly replies and it went after the Starly. It uses Hypothesis on the Starly until it reaches to the huge oak trees and the boy manages to catch the Starly on his moped. The man runs up to the boy and he thanks him after the boy hands him his sleeping Starly.

"Thank you young man," said the elder man and the boy did not reply, but he takes out a lollipop. He begins to put into his mouth and he said, "You're welcome anytime, do you have any reward in return?"

"Well, yes!" said the elder man smiles, "Gary Oaks is in a Pokemon Lab next to the Pokemon Center for starters, you don't look much of a trainer." "What do you mean?" said the boy gives him a bitter glare and the elder man shivers a little. The boy went on his way and Gastly sits on his shoulder. He notices Amethyst, Topaz, Jasper went pass him. "This looks different than Johto," he said looks up at the town's clock tower and he is about to leaves until the elder man stops him.

"I would like to thank you boy!" said the elder man. "I don't take Pokemon from strangers!" said the boy. "But," said elder man with Starly sits on his shoulder and the boy walks off. The elder man went up to him and he hands him the pokeball before he leaves. "Keep it!" said the elder man and he leave the area. The boy stares at the pokeball with a strange "S" on top of the yellow and black at the bottom. He put the pokeball into his pocket and he walks down to the lab. He did not know that the elder man have an evil smirk in his face as he hide behind the tree.

* * *

**Prologue C: Kontan**

A thirteen-year-old brown-skinned girl who has blue/red eyes and she has black short hair length to her neck. She wears a gray sweater that is length to her knees with black huge long sleeves, a Japanese Kanji Word "Soulless" on the upper right, and a white hood. She wears black and white stripped socks, and red dress shoes. Her size looks like an eight-year-old and she is riding on top of a Shiny Milotic named Ophiuca with a Floslass named Yue holds on behind her. She looks at the island before her and she said in her mind, "This is the island; I will have to settle in as a new trainer."

_Flashback:_

She sits down on the chair and she devours a huge ice cream sundae with Rowan stares at her in astonishes. Candine sits down patiently and Rowan clears his throat. "Kontan, you are not originally born from here, but you are born from a different region unknown to us," he spoke, "I don't know if you should start as a trainer in Sinnoh, but it is too dangerous for you to battle here."

She did not reply, but she continues to eat her sixtieth bowl of ice cream sundae and she looks up at him with a cream drooling from her mouth. "She always acts like that," said Candine takes out a silk towel and she rubs on her mouth. She grunts and she said in a quiet voice, "What do you mean? I am qualified to become a trainer like or not old man. I already pass the exam and I have the scores to prove it."

"But they keep mistaken you as an eight-year-old," said Rowan apathetically looks through the reports and records, "You have been rejected five times in the row and you are unable to become a trainer after you call your teacher a wh***. You nearly burn down the two gyms and you also steal people money in casino. You have bad criminal record, but your battle skills are remarkable and that doesn't mean you can't be a trainer here. You steal Pokemon from trainers and you give them to the Pokemon Center. What trainer are you?"

Kontan continues to eat the food that they provide from the kitchen and Yue eats its food mannerly.

Candine did not say that much while she eats her dessert and she said in a rude manner, "I believe you don't look like a pokemon trainer, but you were raise by Pokemon when you were only a baby. You have an ability to communicate with Pokemon and you also have the healing abilities just like the Pokemon Trainer from Kanto Region."

Kontan stops eating and she looks up at Candine in a bitter manner. She continues to eat the ice cream sundae and Candine said in a tone, "Kontan pay attention!"

She snags the food away from her and she said tries to get the ice cream sundae back from Condine, "Well, I take Pokemon from heartless trainers who don't care about them and the last time I did it for the Pokemon. I am tired of Pokemon being abuse by therid trainer; I am tired of you judging me!"

She pushes the sundae to Candine and Candine lose her balance. She lands on the floor with the sundae on her face and Rowan sighs. Everyone murmurs and some customers hide their laughter. Kontan stands on the table and she yells in rage, "What are you going to do about it?"

Rowan said, "For once, you are not going to become a trainer when you are acting like this and you are not ready to become one. Candine and I have a talk for three months; it is wise for you to become a Pokemon Ranger."

Kontan lose her temper in rage and she said in anger. Yue was about to summon Ice Beam, but Kontan stops her. Kontan calms down a little and she said to them, "you guys are a bunch of B*tches!"

She got off the table and she leaves the restaurant with Floslass by her side. Rowan and Candine stare at her for the last time.

"Make sure that she doesn't become a Pokemon Trainer," Candine whispers to Rowan.

Rowan said as a conclusion, "I don't think it is wise, but I believe Professor Oak will get on my back for not allowing her to become a Pokemon trainer. I will make sure that she doesn't become a trainer, but I think it is hard to say that will leave the others disappointment. It is for her good!"

The waiter comes up to them with the bill and Candine gasps in horror with Rowan.

"KONTAN!" she yells in rage after she sees the bill of 1,565,863 Pokedollars.

Kontan got on Ophiuca with Yue sits on top of Milotic's head and she said, "If they won't make a trainer and I will have to move on to another region."

Ophiuca swims in the ocean and Kontan turns back to her homeland. She turns away in vain and she said in her mind, "They don't know what is going on, but I do know what's going on."

_Flashback Ends._

She got off of Ophiuca and she lands on the sandy beach. She looks around the island and she sees children playing with a Pokemon together on the beach. She covers her identity by putting on her hood and she takes out the pokeball.

"It's time to return Ophiuca," she said as Ophiuca returns into a pokeball and Yue stands by her side. She walks up on the stairs that leads to a road and she is stops by a 28-year-old female teacher with purple hair, blue eyes, and light skinned tone. She wears glasses, a white shirt, a black lab coat, blue skirt, and white sandals.

"Hey, don't you even think about leaving without my permission young lady?" she spokes. Kontan twitches in vain and she turns to the teacher.

"Listen grandma!" she spokes, "I am not from around her; I am here to become a Pokemon Trainer."

The children laughs at her and the teacher taunts, "HA-HA! You are only eight-years-old, you can't be a trainer and how did you get that Floslass?"

"Outside of Snowpoint City," she answers, "It is an Ice/Ghost pokemon evolve from a female Snorunt an Ice Pokemon with a Dawn Stone."

She is about to leave the beach, but the teacher stops her and she becomes more angry.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY B****!" she yells impatient, "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

The teacher did not reply, but she takes out a Pokeball from her purse and she said, "Let's see your battle skill first, COME OUT MY SWEET POKEMON NOSEPASS!"

A Nosepass comes out of the Pokemon and Kontan did not say a word, but she chuckles.

"You think this Pokemon is sweet, it has a big nose," she said sarcastic.

It got Nosepass angry and the teacher said, "HEY THAT IS NOT NICE!"

Floslass stands behind Kontan and she kicks the Pokeball in the air. Molitic come the Pokeball and Kontan catches the Pokeball before it falls down to the ground.

"Ophiuca surf this B****!" she said.

Ophuica uses Surf on the Nosepass and Nosepass did not have a chance to attack. It falls into the water and the teacher is shock. The children are in shock and Nosepass struggles to get out of the water. The teacher went into the water and she swims into the water. She comes back on the beach with Nosepass and she tries to stop Kontan.

"CHILDREN STOP THAT GIRL!" said the teacher.

The children take out their Pokeballs and they summons their Pokemon. Kontan did not give up without a fight when Milotic uses Ice Beam on all the Pokemon and the children whimpers in defeat. The children did not care, but they grab her by the arms.

"You are not going anywhere!" said a tall boy with a mono brow. Kontan kicks the boy in the face and she throws him into the sandy beaches.

She said in rage, "I DO NOT GIVE A S***!" "That is no way to talk to us like that!" said a fat stubborn girl.

Floslass jumps in the middle and she said telepathy into Kontan's mind, "_Little children must not act like that!"_

She uses Ice-Beam on all the children and Kontan stumbles on the beach. Floslass comforts her with Ophiuca and Kontan thanks them. She leaves the beach while the teacher and the children are being yelled by the principal and the parents for their bad behavior. She returns both of them to their pokeballs and she smiles with pride.

She went straight to the lab that is a shape of a Blissey's head and she notices a group of trainers wait on the parking lot patiently until it opens. She sits down on the bench and she looks up at the sky. She notices five black steel trucks pass them and she felt a dark aura coming out of it.

She said in her mind suspicious, "Something doesn't look right about those trucks, they carry a dark aura them."

End of Prologue

* * *

**So, that was the prologue. I will be getting a new chapter up soon.**


End file.
